


Fridays

by TheVioletThread



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Human AU, Kissing, Love, Romance, they're both homebodies, they're only been dating a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletThread/pseuds/TheVioletThread
Summary: It is rather fun having someone to spend Friday nights with, Pearl decides.





	Fridays

Pearl shifted on her bed slightly, before flipping the page in her biology textbook. She muffled a yawn with the back of her hand.

Her eyes felt as though they were getting heavier and heavier by the moment, although that was likely because she was getting bored with studying, not from actual exhaustion.

Pearl resisted the urge to glance at her phone and see if there were any new texts from Lapis.

She was supposed to be out getting them both dinner, but it was taking forever. Pearl bit her lip, and then finally her hunger won out. She picked up her phone, quickly scrolling through her old messages.

Nothing.

Pearl sighed, letting her head fall dramatically against her bed quilt. Her body had a downright nasty habit of falling into laziness whenever she got too hungry. But it _was_ Friday night after all. She could take a little break.

Amethyst had told her that she should forget studying, and come out with them. To some party, or something. Pearl didn’t remember. She had told Amethyst, very sternly, that if she failed a class it meant her GPA would plummet through the ground and it would kill every single one of her hopes of getting into medical school.

Amethyst had just rolled her eyes and called her a party pooper.

Pearl ran her hand over her bed quilt, smoothing the wrinkles in the fabric.

She adored her friends. And she was very very terrible at making sure to spend enough time with them, she knew that. But she just…didn’t _like_ parties. They were both too wild and too boring, all at once.

The guys were too smelly and hairy and drunk, and Pearl never even bothered trying to talk to any of the girls.

Loud pop music, sweaty people, in a building that was likely filthy. Pearl winced. She was so, so lame.

It was just amazing that anyone wanted to be friends with her. Suddenly a soft knock on the door jolted her out of her self deprecating thoughts.

“Coming.” she called out, before slipping off her bed and going to the door. When Pearl opened it she was met with Lapis’s mischievous smile, and her triumphantly holding up a bag of takeout.

Pearl smiled brightly. “Finally.”

Lapis laughed. “Don’t blame me. The line took forever.”

Pearl shrugged as Lapis stepped inside her dorm room. “Guess everyone wants Chinese food on Friday nights.”

Lapis grinned, and handed the bags of food to Pearl before plopping down on her bed. “I guess.”

Pearl sat down beside her. “Thank you.” she said gratefully.

Lapis glanced up. Her lips pursed into a little O shape. It was as if she didn’t know what to say. A smirk curled at her lips.

“Sure. But it was a lot of trouble. I think I deserve something for all my efforts.” she said, gazing at Pearl through her dark eyelashes. Pearl’s throat tightened, but it wasn’t from fear.

“And what might that be?” she asked softly, fully guessing the answer.

Lapis smirked even wider. “Hmm. I don’t know.”

Pearl rolled her eyes, making Lapis giggle. “I think you do.” she said, but it wasn’t annoyed.

“But do you?” Lapis whispered, staring up at her.

Pearl stared at her, caught a little bit off guard by the look in her eyes.

“…yes.” she murmured. Lapis’s eyes never moved from her own.

She shifted, so that her head was propped up by her elbow. Lapis’s blue hair gleamed in the dim lights of Pearl’s bedroom.

Pearl was frozen, unable to move, and then she was moving, leaning into Lapis, kissing her. Her lips were soft, and Lapis began to kiss her back eagerly, wrapping her arms around Pearl’s neck.

Pearl had truly just meant for it to be a little kiss.

Really.

But Lapis, kissing Lapis, was like a drug. Once she started, it seemed impossible to stop. Lapis did this strange sort of floppy roll, flopping onto her back and pulling Pearl along with her.

Now Lapis was lying beneath her, and Pearl was perched above. Her knees felt a bit weak. But Lapis kept kissing her, running her hands through her short pixie hair, and Pearl felt her mind turn to mush.

She kissed her harder, wrapping her arms around Lapis’s torso, pressing her close to her. Lapis gasped, and Pearl worried that she had taken a misstep, but then Lapis was kissing her again, claiming her lips hungrily.

It felt like something inside Pearl’s stomach was melting. Like her blood was boiling over.

She could feel Lapis’s skin pressed against hers. It was warm. They momentarily pulled away from each other’s lips to take in a few raspy breaths, and then they flew at one another once more.

Pearl bit down a moan when Lapis bit down lightly on her lip. “Sorry.” she murmured against her lips, licking the mark in apology. Pearl shrugged it off, kissing her harder.

After a rather long time they finally finished making out, in which time their food was almost completely cold.

She was certain that her lips were ridiculously swollen from all the kissing, but she couldn’t stop smiling, and she couldn’t bring herself to care.

So they popped the food in the microwave and ate it like that. They sat on Pearl’s bed facing one another, knees pressed together. Lapis smiled at her, and Pearl returned it. They ate, talking about nothing in between.

Pearl never could have guessed that nothing could make her so happy. Once they finished, they dumped all their garbage back into the takeout bag, and Lapis took it out to the can in the hall.

She came back and kicked her shoes off, before climbing up beside Pearl once more.

“You wanna watch a movie?”

Lapis nodded with a small smile, and curled into Pearl’s side. The short haired girl blushed brightly, but, still very hesitant, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lapis sighed softly and nuzzled into the curve of her neck. This was something that never ceased to surprise Pearl.

When they had first started dating, Lapis had seemed so cool, almost to the point of nonchalance. But once they got past the first little bit of awkwardness, she was the most ridiculously cuddly person Pearl had ever known.

Pearl didn’t mind; actually, if she were to be honest, she loved it herself. She loved the way that Lapis would always move closer to her when they watched movies together, and then end up in her lap by the end of it.

Or how their legs wound together when they studied. Pearl loved it. It made the warm feeling in her stomach even stronger.

Carefully she shifted her computer onto her lap and started scrolling through Netflix. “Do you have a preference?” she asked Lapis softly. L

apis shrugged. “I dunno. Something happy. Ooh. What about disney?”

Pearl nodded. They flipped through, both only half paying attention, before they finally decided on Moana.

The movie began to play, and Lapis sighed, resting her arm across Pearl’s chest. Pearl blushed, but said nothing.

By the time the credits were flashing across the screen, both of them were starting to doze off. Pearl blinked sleepily, running a hand over her hair. “Lapis.” she whispered, giving the girl’s shoulder a gentle shake.

Lapis’s eyes fluttered open as she tried to blink the sleep away from her eyes. “W-wha..”

Pearl tried not to smile at how cute she was when she was sleepy like this. “The movie’s over.”

Lapis groaned. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Lapis sighed, burying her face back into Pearl’s shirt. “I wanna sleep more.” she mumbled.

Pearl laughed softly. “…you’re welcome to stay. If you’d like.” she asked hesitantly. Pearl couldn’t help the blush that colored her cheeks.

Lapis looked up, and then she nodded quickly, her eyes wide. Pearl smiled faintly, and then leaned over, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

When she pulled back Lapis was beaming.

They shifted around a little bit, and Pearl pulled the covers over them both. Lapis curled into her side, sighing softly once before shutting her eyes.

Pearl stared at her for a moment. Lapis’s blue hair was dark and gleaming in the dark light. Her body was warm and heavy, a comforting presence. She was a comfort. All of a sudden an intense gratefulness washed over Pearl.

She was so glad that Lapis was there, lying next to her with her warm body and soft breaths. Pearl swallowed, her throat painfully dry.

“Lapis?” she murmured softly.

It took a moment for the other girl to answer, and at first Pearl thought she must have been asleep. But then Lapis made a small noise. “Hmm?”

Pearl bit her lip. “Thanks- just for being here.” she said, her voice shy and soft. The room was dark, but Pearl could still see the smile that curved at Lapis’s lips.

“Thanks for letting me be here.” Lapis answered with that same beautiful smile.

Slowly Pearl nodded. Gently Lapis laced their hands together.

Pearl let her eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying around on my computer for almost a year, and I decided that it would be a shame not to post it, after all, Pearlapis kisses are very wonderful ;)


End file.
